This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
High-speed surgical instruments facilitate a surgeon's work during surgery. Such instruments often include a handpiece with a motor therein for rotating a tool coupled to the handpiece. A variety of different tools can be individually coupled to the handpiece, such as a drill bit. Typically, two or more steps are required to couple a tool to a handpiece, such as: (1) inserting and pushing the tool into an attachment or collet of the handpiece; and (2) turning the tool or attachment/collet of the handpiece to a locked position. To release the tool, at least two steps are again required, such as: (1) turning the tool or attachment/collet of the handpiece to an unlocked position; and (2) pulling the tool out from within the handpiece. The turning step can be cumbersome and demand attention of the surgeon or operator that could be better devoted elsewhere during surgery. A high-speed handpiece and tool that can be coupled together without the need for turning the tool or a portion of the handpiece would therefore be desirable.